Lego's, Piano's, and Movies
by SweetGurlxx
Summary: A 7-year old Oliver invites a 7-year old Miley to stay over at his grandma's house with him. They play lego's, the piano, and watch movies. They even share their first kiss. NOW A TWO SHOT! SECOND PART OF IT UP! REVIEW ON IT PLEASE!
1. Part One

Okay, so this is based off of me and my step-cousin. Me and him never got together, but this is stuff that me and him did when we were little. I thought that it would be cute to take what me and him used to do and have them do it. Yeah, me and my step-cousin never speak of this anymore, LOL, but I remembered how we used to do this stuff and I thought it would make a nice one-shot.

They're like 7 in this story, it wouldn't really make sense if they were 15, because this is stuff that my step-cousin and I did in this story when we were like 7. I'm not going into full detail on what we did with the lego's and piano's because that's embarrassing, and it is changed up a bit, I'm not telling _exactly_ what happened. I'm making parts up, but I'm not going to tell you what's true and what's not.

Oh, and BTW, I realize Miley lived in Tennessee when she was 7 but go with it.

**Lego's, Pianos, and Movies**

I was up in my room watching TV when my Oliver walked through the door, "Miley, I'm going to my grandma's."

I looked up at him, "Uh.. That's nice? But why are you telling me?" I asked confused.

He rolled his eyes, "Come with me please? I'm staying the night and she said that I could bring a friend."

"You mean the grandma that spit gum on you?" I asked.

"No, that was my mom's moms. We're going to my dad's moms house. Come with me pleeeeeeeease?" He dragged out the e.

"Sure Ollie! I'd love to! When are we leaving?" I asked him and jumped up.

"In five minutes Miley. So c'mon let's go! It's already 12:21! We have to be down by 12:25!" Oliver said to me and threw me my pink Cinderella back pack.

I walked over to my dresser and grabbed a pink t-shirt and red pajama shorts with pink flowers on them. I also grabbed a pair of jeans and a green t-shirt that said 'Miss Behaved' on it in black letters. "Kay done! How much time do we have left till we go?"

He looked at his watch, "12:26! Oh man! We're late. Let's go!" He grabbed my wrist and dragged me down stairs.

"Bye daddy! I'm going over to Oliver's grandma's for the night! I'll be back tomorrow daddy." I put on a pair of tennis shoes and hugged him.

"Bye bud, have a nice time." He waved to me and Oliver dragged me out the door since we were three minutes late.

He got into his car and said sorry to his dad because he was late. "Don't worry son, it's fine. How are you Miley? Excited to go over to Oliver's grandma's with him, again??"

"Yeah! I am! We're going to have so much fun!" I said excited, I've been over to his grandma's a thousand times. She loves me! I call her grandma too.

"Yeah we are! Are we there yet?" Oliver asked because his grandma only lived 5 minutes away from him.

His dad shook his head, but in a couple minutes we pulled into her driveway. She didn't have a fancy house, just at two story house. With a basement, but her basement was done really nice! So it was basically another floor. "Hi grandma!" Oliver and I said at the same time, when we walked into her house and she hugged us both.

"Bye Oliver, bye Miley. You kids have a fun time." His daddy said to us then left.

"Are you guys hungry? I'll make you guys hot dogs and Mac and Cheese how does that sound?" She was kind of old, she had brownish-grayish short curly hair and she wasn't that tall, but she was very friendly.

"Great! I love food!" Oliver said to her.

"It sounds wonderful, I'm really hungry!" I told her.

"Great, C'mon up. It'll only take five minutes." We walked upstairs and not even five minutes later we were eating.

"It's great!" I said to her.

"Yep" Oliver agreed, and we put our plates in the sink. "We're going down cellar to play!" Her basement is also known as the cellar. We ran down her steps and sat on the floor. She had two piano's one in a corner in one wall and another in a corner on another wall. She had a black leather chair in front of one piano, with a crib full of toys behind that and in front of the piano.

"What do you want to play?" I asked him and he looked around.

"LEGO'S!" He screamed and ran behind the chair and grabbed the box, I followed him and he brought the box out and dumped it out in front of the fire place.

I grabbed a bunch of lego's and I made a car out of them.

"What'd you make Miley?" Oliver asked me.

I held up my car, "A car! What did you make?" He held up a boat. "Let's make monster's next! We can put these on top of the fire place!" I handed mine to Oliver and he set them both up on the fireplace.

I grabbed a bunch more lego's, "Mine's gonna be better then yours!" I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Nuh uh! Mine will!" Oliver said and stuck his tongue back out at me. Oliver and I would glance at each other's lego monster every now and then. We finished at about the same time.

"MINE'S BETTER!" We both screamed and then laughed. Oliver set those on the fireplace too and we thought of something else to do. We had played for over an hour.

"Want to play piano next?" I asked him.

"Sure!" We went over to the piano with the letters on the keys, it's the only way you could tell the difference. One had letters on the keys and the other didn't. Oliver pulled out a song book. We opened it up to the song Yankee Doodle. Oliver and I didn't know how to play piano. So what we did is we looked at the keys it said in the book and we had to search for them on the piano. It didn't sound that bad.

"Yankee doodle went to town a-riding on a pony," I sang while.

"Stuck a feather in his hat and called it macaroni," Oliver sang as I played.

"Yankee doodle keep it up, yankee doodle dandy." I sang and Oliver sang along with me.

"Mind the music and the step and with the girls be handy!" Oliver and I laughed as he picked another song.

"Let's do amazing grace next. This time I play!" Oliver started playing the piano and I started to sing.

"Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound, that saved a wretch like me. I once was lost but now am found, was blind, but now, I see." I sang the first verse and Oliver sang with me. That was the only verse we knew. And Oliver said it was too hard to read the letters, look for them on the piano and read the words. He couldn't multi-task. Neither could I, so we just played that first verse.

Oliver and I played some more songs while singing then we decided to watch a movie. "How about The Rugrat's Movie?" He suggested when he walked over to the movie case.

"Yeah! I've wanted to watch that movie, I never watched it before!" I told him.

"Hey kids!" His grandma called down the stairs.

"Yeah?" He called back up.

"You're older brother and sister, will be coming up in 2 hours Oliver. They're going to stay the night too! Your mom and dad are going out of town for a while." She yelled down.

"Okay!" He yelled back up. He turned to me, "If this is a good movie we can make Bridget and Matthew watch it with us later. They've never seen it before either."

Ollie got the movie set up and we started to watch it, we laughed along with it. "That was great!" I said as it finished. "We are definitely making Bridget and Matt watch it with us!"

He laughed, "Definitely." He said as they came through the door. "Watch this movie with us!" We yelled at the same time.

"Please please please!" We begged and they set there stuff down upstairs and came down and watched it with us. Through out the whole movie we were telling them what would happen after.

"Would you two shut up? We'd like to watch this with out you guys spoiling it!" Bridget yelled, she was 13. Matt agreed with her, he was 15.

"Fine, we'll go outside and play then." Oliver got up and pulled me up and we ran outside.

"Ollie, push me on the swing, please?" I asked him running over to it.

"Okay!" He started to push me.

I looked over at her next door neighbor, the couple was kissing outside. "What's kissing like?" I asked him.

"Huh?" He said.

I pointed to the next door neighbors that lips looked like they were glued together. "What does it feel like to kiss someone?"

"I don't know. We should try it though." He said and pushed me again.

"Okay," I agreed and got up. I looked over at the couple. "Okay so her hands are on the back of his head, and his hands are on her back. I'll put my hands on the back of your head and you put your hands on my back." He placed his hands on my back and I placed my hands on the back of his head. I looked over at them again. "Now kiss me! It has to last ten seconds though! Theirs did, and close your eyes like they are." I saw him close his eyes and I closed mine. I felt his lips on mine and I counted to ten in my head.

When we pulled away we both made a gross face, "EWW!" We said at the same time.

"That was gross! I don't see why grown-ups like doing that." He said.

"I don't either. Let's go play in the sandbox, but make me a promise?" I said to him.

"Sure!" He said, I pointed to the couple again who was still kissing. **(a/n- they're making out, haha, and Miley and Oliver don't know what that is yet.)**

"When we are their age, promise me you'll kiss me like that? And we will like it." I asked him.

"I promise, Miley. Let's spit shake on it!" He spit on his hand and stuck it out, and I spit on mind and shook his. We ran hand in hand to the sand box.

----------------------------

How'd you guy's like that? I thought it turned out cute! Review please!


	2. Part Two

So, I decided to make this a two-shot. I think I left the story on a tiny cliff-hanger. I bet you all want to see if Oliver kept his promise, right?

Also, they're 17 in this, so the rating is going u p to

**Part Two of Lego's, Piano's, and Movies**

It was a Friday night and the trio, all at the age of 17, was at Miley's house, they were spending the night having a sleep over. Oliver was allowed to stay over since Robbie trusted him enough.

"I'm bored," Lilly complained.

"Me too," Oliver agreed.

"Hmm, why don't we play truth or dare? I know it's a little childish but hey it's something to do right?" Miley suggested.

Lilly and Oliver both thought for a second, "Sure," They said in unison. "But, how about we play strip truth or dare? Since your dad is out of town for the weekend, and Jackson's amazingly off to college. We won't get in trouble."

"Sure, I guess." Miley said, "What about you Ollie?"

He shrugged, "I don't have nothing to hide. Let's bring it!"

"Who wants to go first?" Miley looked at the both of them and asked. When she saw that neither of them were speaking up she decided to go first. "Fine, I'll go first. Um, Oliver truth or dare?" She asked.

"Dare, duh!" Oliver said and rolled his eyes. "So bring it on, Miley. I'm not afraid of anything." Both girls started laughing so hard they started so snort. "HEY! I am not. Well, except for gum. But that doesn't count!" The girls just laughed harder, "Oh, shut it!" Lilly and Miley laughed a little longer then they stopped.

"All right, Oken. I dare you to call up your mom, and tell her that tomorrow night you're going out to the bar and you plan on getting some girl pregnant. Then hang up." Miley said.

"No way! She'll freak! She'll like have a heart attack then probably lock me up in prison or something weird like that," He freaked. "Have my shirt since I don't have socks on." He took his shirt off, and it revealed an under shirt.

"Chicken, bock bock." Lilly and Miley said over and over. Miley was glancing at his chest, hoping to see what was underneath. When she noticed that she wasn't going to any time soon, she paid attention again.

"I am not! I don't want to get grounded till I'm like 80," He said. "My turn, Lils truth or dare?"

She tilted her head in thought for a second, "Dare." She said confidently.

"I dare you to run up and down the street screaming 'CAN ANYONE HELP ME TAKE THESE CLOTHES OFF?'." Oliver said and smirked at her. Miley started laughing.

Lilly smirked at them, "All right, but only because I'm not a chicken like SOME PEOPLE!" She then walked downstairs.

Then Oliver and Miley ran out to her balcony and they heard Lilly screaming for someone to help take her clothes off. When some guy actually came up to her and started talking to her, they heard Lilly scream and she ran back to Miley's house as fast as she could. They walked back in, laughing there heads off, and Lilly glared at Oliver and said, "That guy actually offered to help me! That sick pervert!"

Lilly shivered in disgust, "Truth or dare, Miley?"

"I ain't gonna be the only one picking truth! Dare!" Miley said to her and crossed her arms.

"Eat this," Lilly grabbed her purse and found an open bag of chips that she didn't even know how long they've been in there for. She handed Miley the bag and when Miley grabbed it and looked in it she screamed.

"EWWW! I am SO not eating those. I don't have any socks on either, so here's my shirt." She took it off to reveal a tank top.

"Aw, man! I was hoping to see some skin." Oliver joked.

"Not a chance, donut boy." Miley said. "Truth or dare?"

Lilly laughed at them in amusement, while Oliver said, "Truth."

"Chicken, but fine. Umm, are you still a virgin?" Miley asked him.

He blushed, "Yeah, I am."

"Are you seriously?" Lilly asked. "I'm not even a virgin."

"Hey!" Miley interrupted, "I'm still a virgin."

"Yeah, but Oliver's a _guy_ Miles." Lilly said.

"Whatever, my turn." He said, "Truth or dare Lilly?"

"Truth, I guess." Lilly said and then grabbed a bag of chips off of Miley's bed and started eating them. She made sure they were closed though.

"What was your last dream about?" Oliver asked.

Lilly blushed a deep shade of red, "Here's my shirt." She pulled off her shirt, to reveal a tank top like Miley's.

"Miley truth or dare." Lilly asked.

"Truth." She said.

"Who was your first kiss with, how did it happen like what lead up to it, and how was it?" Lilly asked.

My jaw dropped and I glanced towards Oliver, he had a shocked look on his face. "Here's my tank top." She took it off, leaving her in my bra and shorts.

"Hey no fair. That isn't that bad of a question." Lilly pouted.

"Oliver truth or dare?" Miley asked him, taking him out of his deer-in-the-headlights look.

"Um, dare." Oliver said.

"I dare you wash Hannah Montana's wig later. It needs a wash and you said yourself that you long to wash her long blonde hair." She smirked at him.

"I was 13 Miley! 13!" He said in defense, "Okay though. At least I get to fulfill my childhood dream."

"I pick dare." Lilly said before Oliver even asked.

Oliver looked around the room, then spotted Lilly's dinosaur age bag of open chips. "I dare you eat those chips, and you can't chicken out of it! You HAVE to eat at least one."

Lilly's jaw dropped, "Do you have any idea how _old_ those are?"

"Don't know, don't care. Now eat!" He instructed.

She hesitantly pulled one out of the bag and put in her mouth, then chewed it up. "Hey those Doritos's aren't that bad. Kinda old and stale, but good." She suddenly started gagging. "Nevermind, the aftertaste is horrible!"

"Well, Oliver truth or dare." Lilly said.

"Smoken' Oken chooses dare." He said and popped his invisible collar, while Miley and Lilly rolled their eyes.

"I dare you tell me why you and Miley both looked shocked and had that deer-in-the-headlights look when I asked her who her first kiss was with. No chicken's either." Lilly smirked at the two, and then Miley and Oliver got the same look and they glanced at each other.

"Oliver, just tell her." Miley whispered. "We were 7, it's done and over with."

"Okay. Well, Lilly. Miley and I were each other's first kiss." Oliver said and avoided her eyes. The room was silent for a second, before they heard Lilly's roaring laughter.

"Are you serious? What happened?!" She demanded.

Oliver and Miley explained the story of the Lego's, Piano's, and Movies. They were both slightly embarrassed by it, but they got over it. "Aww! That's adorable. So Oliver are you gonna keep the promise you made her and make-out with her?" Lilly started hysterically laughing.

"Miley truth or dare?" Oliver said while ignoring Lilly's question and laughter.

"Truth," Miley said.

"Have you ever thought about that day?" Oliver asked while Lilly was still laughing.

"Yeah, a lot actually. Truth or dare Ollie?" Miley asked him since Lilly was still laughing.

"Truth."

"Have you thought of that day?"

"Yeah, I have a lot too. Truth or dare?" Oliver asked her again, since Lilly's laughter still hasn't died down.

"Truth." She said.

"Would you mind if I kept my promise?" He asked.

"Nope, I wouldn't. Now truth or dare?" She asked.

"Dare." He said.

She thought for a second then smirked, "I dare you to take your shirt off. To reveal that flab." She joined Lilly's continuous laughter but her's died down soon after it started. Lilly on the other hand, couldn't stop laughing.

_I guess she finds this amusing._ Miley thought.

Oliver rolled his eyes, then took off his shirt. It didn't reveal a 6 pack or anything. But he was in shape. "Truth or dare Miley?" He asked.

"Dare, I guess." She shrugged her shoulders.

"I dare you to dare me to keep my promise you to." Miley smiled at him.

"Well then Oliver. I dare you to keep your promise to me. And no chicken's." She said and Oliver wrapped his arms around her bare waist, since she was in her bra and shorts. While she placed one hand on the back of his head and the other on his back. They were to into their kiss to even notice that Lilly's laughter and stopped.

"Uh guys?" Lilly said after five minutes. "You can stop making out now."

Oliver waved his hand at the direction, he thought Lilly was in. He had his eyes closed so he couldn't see.

"Okay guys I think that's enough." She said after another five minutes. When she saw that they weren't going to stop anytime soon, they were to into it to even notice she was speaking. "Okay, I'll go downstairs and watch TV, I'll leave you guys to your…. _activities_.

She got up and turned around to see that Miley and Oliver had moved to the bed. She was walking towards the door when she heard, "Lock the door on your way out."

----------------------

I'll just leave your minds wander on that one. Hah. Nothing perverted intended here, they're 17 so remember for most 17 year olds it comes naturally. Review please!


End file.
